Soviet Log 32
Spetsnaz Counter Attack We picked things up with the alarm sounding as enemy vehicles were spotted on approach. The attacking force was composed of four VTOL transports (approx 6 soldiers per) with a complement of snipers, grunts, light Exos, scouts, and a single Heavy Mech. The Infantry Units disembarked beyond the range of the fixed Missile Launchers that we had commandeered and surrounded the Camp from all sides, while the Transports went airborne again and hovered overhead. The Sargent in the Mech opened a parlay via Loudspeaker, but while Katya's double-critical persuade/beguile was enough to dissuade them from immediately attacking, in the end she was unable to do more than get them to agree to a hostage negotiation for the officers that we had captured. Unfortunately, this was just a ploy to get us out into the open; when we brought the hostages out we were immediately attacked by snipers from the clifftop overlooking the camp, and a Spetsnaz stealth commando. Panic ensued but, thanks to Mei Linn's Portal, we managed to take refuge in our old barracks temporarily, (dragging the most important captives with us). We discussed a variety of escape options but all seemed equally bleak so we arrived at a plan to take out the Heavy Mech to 'send a message'. Thanks to another Mei Linn Portal, we managed to quickly travel the length of the camp to the guard building at the front where the Mech was up on the roof destroying the AA guns, (and Spider Wick). Meanwhile Eva dragged Porakov safely back into the command building just as the Spetsnatz rained acid missiles down on our baracks, presumably melting Barisnakov and the rest of the prisoners there to slag. As Roquette paused to heal Wick while Mei Linn provided cover, Eva and Katya methodically took out the Heavy Mech, combining for over 200 Damage, (Wick having caused it to give all of its Shits before going down), but were exposed to an onslaught of sniper, missiles, and rifle fire the entire time. The rest of the spiders were eradicated by more missile volleys and our two big anti-air guns were by now taken out though, so we were essentially defenseless against the flying missile firing transports. Luckily, Mei Linn had a clever idea to portal onto the back of one of the flying enemy transports! New Plan: Everybody dives through, we hijack the aircraft and turn their own weapons against them! Hope was rekindled! Mei Linn jumped through the Portal and used her Arachnimotion to glom on to the vessel's fuselage, while Roquette, (looking to contribute in a meaningful way), had no such luxury and had to rely on her physical attributes to scramble on top of it and avoid the 30+ hex fall. Things were looking good when Roq, (with some assistance from Mei), then managed to wrest the rear door of the vehicle open, (yes with her toes, she's very talented!). All that needed to happen next was for Katya and Eva to jump through and we would have been well on our way to securing a badly needed getaway vehicle. Unfortunately, this was when disaster struck: Kat didn't have enough Movement to get through the Portal!. Eva elected to wait for Kat as she had agreed to help her stay affixed to the vehicle since Eva did not have the relative safety of Arachnamotion. While Eva waited for Kat to catch up she refreshed her Armour. She was immediately rewarded for her action when the air power unleashed two more missile volleys at them. Only one of them was a Critical, but it was enough to knock Katya out, with a grievous acid-splash wound to one of her eyes (second critical missile volley in two nights!), Eva survived what would have been fatal damage had she not refreshed the segment before. Immediately thereafter, Roq and Mei Linn, (and the aircraft they were on), were also hit with2 Rocket Bursts, one a Critical, which Mei Linn survived by taking cover on the lee side of the shuttle, but Roquette critically failed her Defend into, (her 4th Natural One Defend on the night). Without RF she took a Grievous Wound and was blown free, then plummeted to the ground, taking another Grievous Wound, (Through & Throughed by a Missile, then Busted her Leg on impact). Suddenly half the party was down! Acting calmly, Mei Lin returned to the shuttle interior and commanded the pilot to land, then sent him packing with another Command, securing the smoking hover Humvee for our use. Acting quickly, Eva dragged Kat's unconscious form behind the motor pool and stabilized her bleeding head. Although things looked bleak Eva was hoping that the party would last long enough for the gesture to matter. With Hope waning Eva prepared for the last stand when, what should appear in a missile vollying blaze of glory but the Katyushka Hover Shuttle! It seems that Lisolette had gotten Eva's hastily sent message after all, either that or she noticed the swarm of Spetznatz vehicles streaming towards the Gulag and jumped to the obvious conclusion. We wrapped things up with Mei Linn in the now landed commandeered transport craft adjacent Roq's mangled body, and Eva was dragging Katya's still-startlingly-attractive unconscious form towards the relative safety of the Katyusha shuttle. Rewards Katya 4 Academic and 1 Benny + 1 Benny for Pic Rocquette 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny Category:Soviet